


A Little Bit More

by writetherest



Series: Seuss 'Verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Seuss 'Verse, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remind me again why I have to be the Grinch?" Regina huffed. Emma laughed softly. "Because I'm singing and Henry's reading the rest of the story. And because you can't resist that smile on your daughter's face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Bit More

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own How The Grinch Stole Christmas, that's all Dr. Seuss. I use some quotes directly from the book, as well as some lyrics from the cartoon version. Obviously they are not my words or lyrics and I'm using them for entertainment value. No infringement is intended.
> 
> This story falls in the same universe (which I'm now calling my Dr. Seuss Verse) as 98 and 3/4 Percent Guaranteed.

Snow drifted lazily to the ground outside the Mills mansion, creating a scene of peaceful tranquility that flowed inside, where Emma and Regina sat in front of a roaring fire, enjoying the quiet of the evening before Christmas.

But all too soon, the tranquility was shattered.

"Mommy! Momma! It's time! It's time!"

A little blur with riotous dark curls came flying into the room, flinging herself on top of them both.

"Oof! Slow down, Bug." Emma chastised, as she pulled the little girl into her arms.

"But Momma, it's time!" The little one huffed, out of breath from her running. "See, I'm all clean!" She hopped back up and did a spin around.

"Clean you may be, Eva Marie Mills, but that doesn't mean you can run around like a hooligan."

"Sorry, Mommy." Eva murmured, instantly turning on the puppy dog eyes that she'd gotten from Henry and Emma. "But… it's time. Henry said he's ready! And I'm in my 'jammies. And I brushed my teeth!"

"She did. I can vouch." Henry called from the doorway. "So are you two coming or not?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Emma scooped Eva up in her arms, then shifted until she was clinging to her back. Tiny pajamed feet kicked in excitement.

"C'mon, Mommy!"

"Yeah, Mommy," Henry grinned, "we can't do it without you."

Regina harrumphed, but stood from the couch and followed the rest of the group upstairs.

"Alright. Go get ready. I'll be right there." Emma said as she knelt down so Eva could slide off her back. Eva grabbed Regina's hand and tugged her into the bedroom.

"C'mon, c'mon."

Regina couldn't stop her smile at Eva's excitement. "What's the hurry, Eva, my love?"

Eva's dark eyes went impossibly wide. "It's almost bedtime, Mommy! I've gotta be asleep or else Santa won't come!"

"Is that so?" Regina drawled, picking her daughter up and putting her onto the bed. "Well then, perhaps we should skip this and send you right to bed."

Eva gasped in horror, her tiny face scrunching. "No, Mommy, we can't!"

"Oh, darling," Regina leaned forward, taking Eva's cheeks in her hands and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, "I was only teasing you. Of course we can't skip this."

The joyful smile quickly came back and grew even wider when Emma entered the room, followed by Henry, both of them carrying the items they'd need.

"Alright," Henry smiled as he climbed onto the bed beside Eva, "you ready?"

"Yes!" Eva exclaimed with a laugh.

He winked at her, then waited for Emma and Regina to get settled before he opened the book he was holding and began reading.

"Every Who down in Who-ville liked Christmas a lot... But the Grinch, who lived just North of Who-ville,"

"Did NOT!" Eva giggled.

Henry continued reading to Eva's delight. "The Grinch hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season! Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason. It could be that his head wasn't screwed on quite right. It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight. But I think that the most likely reason of all may have been that his heart was two sizes too small."

As soon as he finished those words, Eva looked expectantly at her mother. Emma grinned as she situated her fingers over the strings on the guitar she was holding and began to play a familiar tune. Eva clapped and laughed, but then quickly fell silent as Emma began to sing.

" _You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch._ _  
_ _You really are a heel._ _  
_ _You're as cuddly as a cactus,_ _  
_ _You're as charming as an eel,_ _  
_ _Mr. Grinch._ _  
_ _You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel_."

Emma played a riff on the guitar as Regina watched her with a smile on her face. The first time Regina had heard Emma sing, she'd been amazed at how good the sheriff was and at how beautiful her voice was. Even though it was silly song and Emma was purposely making her voice deeper to please Eva, she was still struck by the beauty as she listened.

"But, whatever the reason, his heart or his shoes, he stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the Whos."

Regina sighed as Henry continued to read for Eva. Emma slid closer to her, bumping their shoulders together.

"Remind me again why I have to be the Grinch?" Regina huffed.

Emma laughed softly. "Because I'm singing and Henry's reading the rest of the story. And because you can't resist that smile on your daughter's face."

Regina wanted to protest, but her part had arrived. "And they're hanging their stockings!"

"He snarled with a sneer." Eva called out before Henry had a chance to, her eyes shining with delight as she looked at Regina.

Regina dropped her voice even lower and added a snarl to it. It was a voice that had struck fear into the hearts of thousands. "Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!"

But it thrilled Eva to no end as she continued reciting the story from memory. "Then he growled, with his Grinch fingers nervously drumming,"

"I MUST find a way to keep Christmas from coming!"

Eva dissolved in giggles. Emma blew Regina a kiss before she played and sang the next verse.

" _You're a monster, Mr. Grinch._ _  
_ _Your heart's an empty hole._ _  
_ _Your brain is full of spiders._ _  
_ _You've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch._ _  
_ _I wouldn't touch you with a_ _  
_ _Thirty-nine and a half foot pole._ "

"I hate this tradition." Regina muttered as Henry continued to read.

"Liar." Emma mouthed. As they continued on with their reading, Emma could see the smile Regina was trying to hide.

"All I need is a reindeer..."

"The Grinch looked around. But since reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found. Did that stop the old Grinch?"

"No!" Eva shouted.

"No." Henry laughed. "The Grinch simply said,"

"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead!"

"So he called his dog,"

"Max!" Eva shouted again. She was completely enamored with the dog in both the book and the movie, and with dogs in general. The only thing she had asked Santa for that year was a dog, much to Regina's chagrin.

"Then he took some red thread and he tied a big horn on top of his head."

" _You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch._ _  
_ _You have termites in your smile._ _  
_ _You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile,_ _  
_ _Mr. Grinch._ _  
_ _Given the choice between the two of you,_ _  
_ _I'd take the seasick crocodile._ " Emma wiggled her eyebrows and made faces as she sang and Eva happily joined in on the seasick crocodile line.

Henry kept reading.

"And the Grinch grabbed the tree, and he started to shove when he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove. He turned around fast, and he saw a small Who! Little Eva-Lou Who, who was not more than two."

"Henry! It's Cindy-Lou, not Eva-Lou. And anyways, I's not two."

"No, I guess you aren't, Princess." Henry laughed at the almost five year old, bumping their foreheads together. "You never let me get away with changing anything."

"That's 'cause it's already perfect!" Eva defended.

"What is it with this family and Dr. Seuss books?" Regina muttered, rolling her eyes.

"You know you love it." Emma teased softly. Regina refused to respond.

Henry kept reading, with Eva taking on the part of Cindy-Lou, not even needing to look at the book because she had it memorized. Emma continued to work the song in as Henry described the dastardly deeds the Grinch was going.

"Three thousand feet up! Up the side of Mount Crumpit, he rode with his load to the tiptop to dump it!"

"Pooh-pooh to the Whos!"

"He was grinch-ish-ly humming."

"They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming! They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do! Their mouths will hang open a minute or two, then all the Whos down in Who-ville will all cry BOO-HOO!" Regina made a great show of saying those lines, thrilling Eva as she did. "That's a noise,"

"Grinned the Grinch."

"That I simply must hear!"

"So he paused. And the Grinch put a hand to his ear. And he did hear a sound rising over the snow. It started in low. Then it started to grow..."

Emma began to softly play the guitar again, underscoring Henry's narration. "But the sound wasn't sad! Why, this sound sounded merry! It couldn't be so! But it WAS merry! VERY!"

" _Fahoo fores dahoo dores_ _  
_ _Welcome Christmas come this way_ _  
_ _Fahoo fores dahoo dores_ _  
_ _Welcome Christmas, Christmas day_ "

Emma sang with Henry and Eva joining in too. Their voices blended together, mimicking the Whos. It was probably the most beautiful thing Regina had ever heard.

"He HADN'T stopped Christmas from coming!"

"IT CAME!" Eva jumped up and bounced on the bed for a moment before flouncing back down next to Henry.

"Somehow or other, it came just the same! And the Grinch, with his grinch-feet ice-cold in the snow, stood puzzling and puzzling."

"How could it be so? It came without ribbons! It came without tags! It came without packages, boxes or bags!"

"And he puzzled three hours, `till his puzzler was sore. Then the Grinch thought of something he hadn't before!"

"Maybe Christmas,"

"He thought,"

"Doesn't come from a store." Here Regina paused, taking in the sight of Henry and Eva cuddled together with Emma on the edge of the bed, her curls as unruly as their daughter's, her fingers gently moving across guitar strings while she hummed softly. "Maybe Christmas... perhaps... means a little bit more!" Her voice caught just the tiniest bit on the last words, but it seemed only Emma noticed, as Henry and Eva continued to be engrossed in the story.

"I love you." Emma mouthed the words and Regina nodded, blinking back tears.

"And I you."

"And he... HE HIMSELF! The Grinch carved the roast beast!" Eva finished with a flourish to which Emma tore her gaze from Regina and clapped while Henry and Eva bowed.

"Again, again!" Eva pronounced as she hopped up and began to jump on the bed.

"Uh, uh, Eva-Lou Who." Emma set the guitar aside, grabbing her daughter around the waist and tickling her. "It's to bed with you! Otherwise, Santy Claus won't come."

Eva wiggled out of her mother's embrace and turned her puppy dog eyes on Henry. "Please, Henry? Pleeeeease?"

"Sorry, Princess." Henry smiled as he climbed out of bed, kissing her forehead. "But I want Santa to come tonight, so I'm going to bed."

"And wasn't it you, Little One, who was telling me before we began that we had to finish in time for you to get to sleep?" Regina asked, pulling her daughter onto her lap.

"Yeah." Eva admitted finally.

"Yeah." Emma echoed. "So, to bed."

Eva climbed under the covers and snuggled down as Emma tucked them in around her. "Merry Christmas, Eva Bug. I love you."

"Love you too, Momma." Eva said, even as a yawn overtook her.

"Goodnight, my love. Merry Christmas." Regina whispered as she kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight, Mommy. You're the bestest Grinch ever." Eva proclaimed as sleep rose up to claim her.

Regina watched her for a few minutes, taking in the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the way her curls fanned out on her pillow and her dark lashes fluttered ever so slightly with dreams, before she finally left the room.

"See?" Emma said from her place in the doorway to their bedroom. "She thinks you're the bestest Grinch ever. How could that be anything other than awesome?"

Regina rolled her eyes but walked into Emma's arms, enjoying the embrace. "Sometimes I wonder what's worse – the Evil Queen or the Grinch?"

Emma lifted her chin up to stare into her dark eyes. "You know the answer to that. And you know that it's vastly, vastly different."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I guess I'm just feeling extra Grinchy tonight. I -"

Emma cut her off by kissing her soundly. "Come on, Grinchy Claus," she said, tugging on Regina's hand when they broke away, "we've gotta go pick up old Max."

"That's exactly the name she'll pick, isn't it?" Regina sighed as she followed Emma down the stairs.

"Of course it is. I mean, the dog looks just like him, anyway." Emma thought of the dog that David had shown her at the shelter and how he had looked almost identical to the dog that represented Max in the movie. She knew instantly that they had to adopt it for Eva.

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this, Emma. A dog?"

"When she opens that box tomorrow, her face'll make it all worth while. Trust me." Emma grinned, kissing Regina's knuckles.

"I do. With all my heart."

And as they made their way through the snowy streets to pick up the dog for their daughter, Regina knew that she was more like the Grinch than anyone would ever realize. Because her heart, too, had grown three sizes – one for each of the most important people in her life.

They had saved her and taught her to love again. They'd shown her, through the years, the true meaning of Christmas – the love and the laughter and the family and the silly traditions, like reading The Grinch together as a family. And that – well, that didn't just mean a little bit more. That meant everything.


	2. It Was Merry. Very!

"Mommy! Momma! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

"Oof." Emma moaned as the bed bounced and a little body slammed into hers.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"Woah, Bug, I'm awake." She managed to get out, forcing her bleary eyes open to get her first peek of Eva. Her curls were even wilder than usual, in total disarray not only from sleeping but from the running and bouncing of the morning. But her eyes were bright and wide and filled with excitement.

"It's Christmas!" She giggled, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah," Emma sighed, "five thirty on Christmas morning."

"Where's your brother, darling?" Regina asked from her side of the bed, sounding far more awake than she had any right to.

"Henry!" Eva gasped, as though just remembering him. She jumped off the bed and went running, her footy pajamas sliding in her haste.

"Ugh." Emma buried her head under the pillow.

"Just think – you had ten years free of this." Regina said, but there was no malice in her voice.

"Yeah." Emma sighed, climbing out from her hiding spot. She thought of the night before and how she and Regina had been up until nearly two getting all the presents arranged for the kids. Three hours was not enough sleep, but then she thought of Eva's excitement and couldn't stop the smile from sliding onto her face. "But I wouldn't trade this for anything."

"Remember you said that." Regina warned, but her own warm eyes and smile were enough to tell Emma that she'd said the right thing.

"Mommy! Momma!" Eva's voice called out and they both rolled out of bed, pulling on robes before venturing into the hall.

Henry stood with Eva, looking rather tired himself. But even through his bleary look, his excitement was palpable.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Regina smiled at them. "Let's go see what Santa brought."

"Presents!" Eva yelled as she raced down the stairs, taking in the giant piles of gifts spread beneath the Christmas tree. "Santa came! Mommy! Momma! Santa came!"

Emma grinned as she turned on the video camera, capturing the joy on Eva's face. It was the first Christmas that Eva actually understood everything that was going on and could express her happiness. Emma didn't want to miss a second of it.

"Henry! Look at the presents!"

"I see them, Princess." Henry grinned. "Let's find yours and open them."

Eva stopped and looked seriously up at her brother. "Henry, we gots to do yours too!"

Henry laughed and picked Eva up, giving her a tight squeeze. "I love you, Sis."

"Love you too, Henry!" She punctuated her pronouncement by placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Now c'mon!"

Henry set her back down and watched as she raced over to the piles of presents, looking at each one in turn. "Is this one mine?" She asked, holding up a box towards Henry so he could read the tag.

"It sure is." He smiled at her. "To Eva, from Henry."

"From you?"

"Yep." He tapped her nose. "Go on, open it."

Eva looked from Henry to the box to her parents.

"Go ahead, Bug. Tear into it." Emma encouraged.

Eva dropped to the floor and yanked the wrapping paper off, gasping in glee when she uncovered her present. "It's Jasmine!" She held up the Jasmine doll to show everyone. "Henry, it's Jasmine!"

"I know. I had to get my favorite princess her favorite princess."

Eva flung her arms around Henry, hugging him tightly again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome." He whispered into her hair, looking beyond her to see his parents watching with shining eyes. There had never been any doubt that he loved his sister, but moments like this were extra special.

"Well, come on, we've got more presents to open." Henry nudged her.

The next forty five minutes were spent in total Christmas chaos. Wrapping paper, ribbons, and bows flew everywhere as Henry and Eva tore through their gifts. Emma and Regina watched, loving every second of it.

The excitement was punctuated by exclamations over favorite presents.

"Horton! Mommy, it's Horton!" Regina couldn't even pretend to frown or tease her family about their love of Dr. Seuss as Eva held up the book.

"Oh, cool, an art set. This is awesome!" Henry grinned as he looked over the rows of paints and brushes.

"Clicky shoes!" Eva yelped before putting them on over her pajamaed feet. "Look, Momma!" She tapped her feet against the hard wood of the living room, giggling as the tiny tap shoes made noise in tune with her steps.

Finally all the presents had been opened and things began to calm down a bit. The living room looked like Christmas had exploded in it, but for one Regina wasn't have a fit about the mess. She was just basking in the happiness of her children instead. She exchanged a quick glance with Emma and gave an almost imperceptible nod. Emma handed off the video came and slipped from the living room, unnoticed as Henry and Eva poured over one of his new comic books.

"Look what I found." Emma called as she came back in, carrying a rather large box. "Looks like there's one more present here and it says that it's to Eva from Santa."

"Santa?" Eva's eyes went wide. "Santa left a present for me?"

"Looks like it." Regina smiled. "You better come open it."

Eva came over to the box that was nearly as big as she was and she just stared at it for long moments. "It's really for me?"

"Of course, baby."

Carefully she reached out and pushed off the lid, gasping in surprise and running to hide behind Henry as a wet nose peeked out. "What – what is it?"

"Look and see." Henry encouraged, moving closer to the box and finally Eva peeked around his leg, taking in the sight of the dog, sitting calmly in the box, looking out at her.

"MAX!" She yelled as she scrambled out from behind Henry. "It's Max, it's Max! Santa brought me Max! Just like I wanted!"

She flung her arms around the dog and for his part, the dog merely licked at her face while she giggled, happy to finally have a home and someone to love him.

Emma carefully lifted the dog out of the box and then put him down so that Henry and Eva could play with them. After filming them for a full five minutes, Regina finally put the video camera down.

"Did I tell you or what? Her face was priceless. And look at how well behaved he is." Emma nodded to the dog while she wrapped her arms around Regina.

"Yes, dear, you were right." Regina snarked, but there wasn't much bite to it at all.

"Careful, Grinchy Claus. Your bark is far worse than your bite." She gently bit down on Regina's ear lobe.

Before Regina could reply, she found herself with a lap-full of Eva. "Mommy, Momma. This is the best Christmas ever!" Eva said as she hugged and kissed them, giggling all the while, and neither one could argue with that.

It was the best Christmas ever. At least until the following year.


End file.
